<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merformers: An Aquatic Romance by HeavenSent003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456226">Merformers: An Aquatic Romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003'>HeavenSent003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharona, the leader of a small Marine research facility, leads an ordinary life. She goes through her drab routine of the day and her company's challenges to stay afloat, (no pun intended), and takes care of her rescued sharks because no one else dares goes near them because of their tempers. Sharona is the only one that they let take care of them due to her tough attitude and caring nature. And until they are finally ready to go out back to the ocean or shipped to a zoo, she can't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>And it's not just her that certain animals take an interest to. It seems that certain marine animals also prefers their choice of human over the other. These select few, along with Sharona, are called The Marine Angels. A cute title that the rest of the staff named them due to the fact that they're like guardian angels to those specific species of animals. </p><p> </p><p>But what happens when these angels meet the merformers. Follow along with Sharona and crew as their interactions with the merformers leads to so much more.</p><p>Big shout out to Bolt 35593 on Wattpad for the inspiration to make this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Transformers Prime/ocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sharona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all!!! Heaven here!!!<br/>This is my new series of Merformers. I really hope you all like it! Throughout this story I'm going to make chapters on my OCs. So in case you're wondering, "Oh, it's a new chapter." Well it sorta is and is just as important as the actual chapter. It'll give you a heads up on what you need to know and such. </p><p>Anyways I won't bore you anymore. ON WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER/PROFILE!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sharona<br/>
Original Character Profile:</p>
<p>Sharona Leeane Waters</p>
<p>      Age: 24</p>
<p>Skin tone: Slightly tan</p>
<p>      Hair length and color: Long and Blonde</p>
<p>       Eye Color: Dark Blue</p>
<p>        Favorite Color: Purple</p>
<p>        Favorite animal: Anytype but mostly specializes in Great White Sharks.</p>
<p>         Personality: Sweet, Kind, and understanding. But can also show tough love when needed. She also tends to get into mama bear mode when either her sharks or her crew are being harassed. Especially by the sleazy debt and tax collectors.</p>
<p>       Lives: Somewhere off the coast of California's shores.</p>
<p> Crush: Megatron</p>
<p>        History and the now: Sharona has always wanted to walk in her father's footsteps by becoming a Rescue Marine Biologist. But unbeknownst to her, her father was in massive debt with the debt and tax collectors because he had to borrow money from them in order to afford the right treatments for the animals and research for his rescue center. It wasn't till later on after Sharona graduated college and got her degree, that he wanted her to work along with him at the center till he went into retirement. Then she can take over the center and hopefully by then, she wouldn't have to deal with the stress of handling the piling debts that seemed to keep getting more and more expensive. But before she could work with her father, he died in a car crash while on his way to work. She thought the center would go under after her father's death. But it turned out that he left the center in her name in his Will. Along with the debts from the government and who knows from where else. So now she and her crew, a bunch of misfits of society, are up to their necks in a whole SEA of problems. But Sharona is determined to beat and conquer her problems. Even if it means joining a certain warlord's crew of Mercons</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Sharona meets Megatron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just like the title suggests. The only thing is.... How is it gonna go down? Good? Or horribly horribly wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there, I made a little oopies on the amount of chapters that I should've put in the beginning and I deeply apologize for that! </p>
<p>Anywho~<br/>Continue on my dear readers~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>War cries rung throughout the entire aquatic battlefield as both the Merbots and Mercons battled ruthlessly against each other over the newly discovered energon mine. It was at this moment that a grey, white, and purple streaked Great White Shark Mercon and a red, white, and blue Whale Merbot battled against each other in close combat. Being evenly matched, the Mercon snarled at the other with his glowing ruby eyes that were filled with hate and frustration. The Merbot showing just as much emotion with his bright cerulean blue eyes. </p>
<p>"THIS ENDS HERE PRIME!" Cried the Mercon. "One shall stand and one shall fall. And in this, it shall be you Megatron!" Optimus Prime yelled. "Are you sure about that Prime? For it looks like that I am winning so far in this battle of wills and wits!" Megatron sneered. And he was unfortunately right. Optimus was losing his strength quickly. He needed to end this now! </p>
<p>He noticed how the mine was starting to collapse slowly. Especially right above where Megatron was. It was one risky chance, but he had to take it. Using his Trident, he launched it at him. Megatron dodged just in time and cried, "HAH! YOU MISSED!" </p>
<p>"On the contrary, I've successfully hit my target." Optimus replied.</p>
<p>And indeed he nailed the support beam that was vital to holding up the constructs of the cave. Then everything started to fall apart. It was then that both Optimus and Megatron called for a retreat.</p>
<p>"CURSE YOU PRIME!!!" Cried the shark warlord.</p>
<p>As everyone evacuated, a particularly large boulder came crashing down on the warlord. With a cry of expecting doom he yelled, </p>
<p>"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</p>
<p>And that's when Sharona woke up.</p>
<p>Sharona woke up from her nap with beads of sweat running down her face and breathing heavy like she was running a marathon. She looked around and she was just at her desk in her office previously doing paperwork on the newest arrivals for her Rescue Marine Center. </p>
<p>She wiped her head to see that she was soaked with sweat from her nightmare, or whatever THAT was. She looked at her paperwork to see if it was stained with her sweat. And to her relief, it wasn't. Now if only she can do this and ruin some of those dreaded tax and debt papers. THAT would've made the nightmare worth it. You see, Sharona Waters has always wanted to be a Marine Biologist and work alongside with her father and his Marine Biologist and Rescue team/center. And after all those years of hard work in school, college, and volunteer hours at her father's center, she finally had her chance. Unfortunately, while on his way to work one day, Mr. Waters was run into by a drunk driver and was killed.</p>
<p>Sharona couldn't bear all the pain that she felt at his funeral. First it was her mother, who died while giving birth, now it was her father. She had very few relatives that would take her in because either whatever family she had before was already 6 feet under or they were jerkoffs who were only interested in what was in the Will. And unfortunately for them, all of his possessions and such that were in his Will were all signed to Sharona. To say that the greedy family members were outraged would be an understatement. </p>
<p>Unfortunately for Sharona, she not only inherited her father's things, but also his debts. And ever since then she's been fending off the collectors left and right with either giving out last minute payments or a baseball bat.</p>
<p>(A/N: LOL)</p>
<p>But she isn't alone in her struggle. She's recruited people that are deemed by the people of high society as, MISFITS, into her Rescue Marine Center to help not only pay off her debts, but to also help themselves in certain aspects of their lives. Either it's just needed a place to stay for the night or just trying to earn their college degree, Sharona is willing to give a chance.</p>
<p>But now in her near mid 20's Sharona was beginning to grow tired and having way too many nightmares about these strange creatures that look like mermaids. Merpeople? She didn't know, and could possibly care less. The same could be said about her live life. She tried having one but work and the debts always kept her at BAY.</p>
<p>(A/N: LOLOL! I love puns!!!XD)</p>
<p>Just as she was about to get back to work, the door to her office slammed open, revealing a slightly perturbed Stella.</p>
<p>Stella Maricello is her assistant, her best friend, and is also her only cousin/relative that stuck by her side ever since they were kids. She was never greedy and always worked for the things that she wanted or needed. Which was odd for her wealthy family. For her family, you can simply snap your fingers and a plate of the finest grapes would be at your side on a LITERAL silver plater. Which was the norm thing to do in her household. But not Stella. No, she couldn't stand her selfish and snobby family and decided to be the exact opposite of them. She had tolerated them till the day her Uncle died. Her family had gotten furious at what happened with the Will and caused quite a scene at the attorney's office saying that they would sue. That was the final straw. No one got between her and her loyaty and love between her and her now grieving cousin. Do after that incident, she was the first one to hand in her application in for the center and her cousin happily took her in as her assistant and business partner. </p>
<p>After that, her family cut ties with her. And honestly, she couldn't care less. Her cousin was there for her in her darkest times, so now it's her turn to do the same for Sharona. And right now, she was scared to DEATH. Why? Because......</p>
<p>"Sharona!!! I heard you scream! What happened?! Did one of those pesky collected surprise you again?! I swear if I find the creep, I'm gonna give him what for!" She said this as she twirled the crow bar in her hand easily as if it was a baton and she was a professional major for a marching band. </p>
<p>Sharona smiled at the thought of her dear cousin sticking up for her. She sighed and dragged her hand from her face to her hair. "No Stella, it's not an intruder or collector."</p>
<p>"Then what was it?"</p>
<p>Sharona looked away in shame and embarrassment.</p>
<p>"It was another nightmare again wasn't it?" Stella put her weapon of choice down and went to sit on the side of Sharona's desk and put her hand on her dear cousin's back. Sharona looked shyly back at her cousin. "Yeah. Yeah it was. And they're getting clearer to."</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>Sharona thought about it, and decided it would probably be best to tell her about it just to get it off her chest.</p>
<p>"Okay, but don't make fun of me!" Sharona said as she pointed her finger threateningly at her cousin.</p>
<p>Stella held up her hands in surrender and replied, "I won't, I won't! So, before you start, was that cute Mako Shark merguy in your dream again~?" She smiled hopefully.</p>
<p>Sharona smirked and huffed, "You and that shark. I don't know why you find him so attractive. He's pretty puny in my opinion."</p>
<p>Stella huffed back, "Hey you have your tastes in men, and I have mine! And he might seem that way to you just because you prefer those big muscular guys and you prefer to be dominated by one and be a sub! And don't think I don't know about that Great White Shark guy that you had Amelia draw out for you to oodle at."</p>
<p>Sharona blushed madly, looked away, and commented, "And your any better? Miss Dom?" Stella shrugged, "At least I admit to it and take pride in it fully~." Sharona narrowed her eyes dangerously at her teasing cousin. "Do you want to hear about my dream or not?!"</p>
<p>Stella once again put her hands in a 'I surrender position, "Okay, okay! So what happened this time?" Stella asked seriously. Sharona's face went back to normal and explained the whole dream from start to finish. To say that Stella was amazed was an understatement. "Wow! So you're able to actually get their names this time?"</p>
<p>Sharona nodded, "But only two of them. Optimus Prime and..... Megatron."</p>
<p>"Huh. Well call me Sally and slap me silly. That's impressive!" Stella replied with an awed face. Sharona couldn't help but laugh at her cousin's silliness. "I would call you Sally if there wasn't already a Sally working with us. And you're lucky she didn't hear you say that or you would've been slapped silly."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Stella said dismissively. "Anywho, I also came here to get you for a mission outing."</p>
<p>"Again? Is Drake sick again?"</p>
<p>"Naw, he got stung by few more jellyfishes than he wanted to be. He's recovering in Ronda's med ward. She told him that until his burns heal, he shouldn't go into salty water."</p>
<p>"And you can't go? Or anyone else for that matter?"</p>
<p>"Love to cuz, but I have to get home. Those final essay papers aren't going to finish themselves. Trust me, I've tried..."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah, almost forgot that you're still in college. Well what about the rest of the staff?"</p>
<p>"Too busy with their current assignments or already went home. Damien, Bonnie, and Bailey are the only ones available at the moment. But they're scheduled to show the new student interns around in about ten minutes."</p>
<p>*Sigh*</p>
<p>"Okay. Let me get my wetsuit on and I'll be right there."</p>
<p>"Okay then, I'll tell the rest of the crew." But before Stella left she turned around, "Oh! I almost forgot!"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Sharona replied.</p>
<p>Stella walked up to her cousin and gave her a deep hug and looked her straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>"You be careful now! The ocean is dangerous at night and I doubt that you'll be back before then knowing you and your love for the water!"</p>
<p>Sharona returned the hug and quipped, "So says the surfer girl!" She giggled. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Stella pointed a finger at her and playfully glared at her. "That's Miss Surfer Girl to you!"</p>
<p>They both laughed at each other's jokes. But Stella really meant it when she told her cousin to be careful. There's been too many occasions to count that there's been some close calls where Sharona almost didn't come back. Her missions were sometimes very dangerous to do. Whether it be an angry and injured animal,an out of the blue storm, or having something go wrong with your oxygen mask and tank while diving, and etc. The dangers were real. And Stella was sure to remind her cousin about this to. "Okay, okay! I'll be careful! You too okay?" Stella nodded and gave her one last hug.</p>
<p>After a warm goodbye, Sharona made her way to the changing room and changed into her wetsuit. She grabbed her gear and was about to shut her locker door, but paused. Tapped on her locker door was the picture that Amelia, a friend and colleague, drew for her of Megatron. Before she forgot his name, she grabbed a pen and wrote in her excellent penminship "Megatron. Leader of the Mercons."</p>
<p>And for what she always did before she went out for missions, she planted a small peck on the picture before she shut the door and locked it before anyone saw. </p>
<p>As she made her way to the docks, her team waited for her to get her stuff ready. Once she done that, they were off. As they were speeding away, Sharona could faintly see her cousin in the parking lot waving to her. She waved back till she was out of sight.</p>
<p>When they had finally arrived at their destination, Sharona had this tingly feeling in her gut that something was about to happen. Her gut is rarely wrong, but she thought that she was just being paranoid. But just in case, she reminded her team to stay close and not to wander too far and to call if anything happens. They all have a mock salute and said,"Yes ma'am~." Sharona rolled her eyes at her team. Because of her motherly nature towards anyone close to her, she was known as the 'Mother Bear of the Sea' amongst her staff. </p>
<p>Ignoring their playful nature, all of them got ready and dived into the ocean. Their mission this time is to gather samples of various corals and plants and take photos of the changing environment. </p>
<p>The tingling that she had wouldn't go away. "Something is about to happen. I just know it. But what?"</p>
<p>Suddenly the tide of the ocean dramatically shifted and managed to push Sharona away from her group about a good few miles from where the boat was anchored. She tried her hardest to gain back her balance but the tide was too strong. She didn't stop till her backof her head hit something hard. </p>
<p>'Ow' she thought. She looked around where she was. The surroundings were full of bright and colorful coral and full of bussling life. 'I don't recognize any of the area around here. *Sigh* oh well. Might as well take samples and pictures for Quin. She's going to flip when she sees these!'</p>
<p>As she was taking pictures she couldn't help the feeling that someone was watching her. Then she finally noticed something. The wildlife went into hiding and everything went quiet. Not good. The two most obvious signs that a predator is near. She had to get out of there and fast! But where does she go. She lost her team AND the boat. </p>
<p>'Maybe if I go to the surface, I can search from there.' But as she was about to leave, her tingling senses told her something, or someONE was behind her. She took a deep breath from her oxygen, mask closed her eyes, and slowly turned around. When she opened her eyes, she gasped and screamed.</p>
<p>There before her was-----</p>
<p>A pufferfish. Which due to her screaming, scared it, and puffed up as a defense mechanism. Sharona seemed silly now. She laughed at herself for thinking that it was... HIM...</p>
<p>She turned around again nonchalantly and bumped into a large, grey, and muscular chest. She backed up a bit, and there, right in front of her was the very mech that she saw in her dreams.</p>
<p>The mech scowled at her and seemed disgusted? </p>
<p>"What are you doing here puny human? This is my territory!" Sharona was at awe. 'He's just like what I saw in my dream! Down to the very scars on his fins!' Sharona couldn't help but just stare at him and admire how well built he was and his beautiful skin color. He was not only grey, but he had a white undertone and purple streaks around his gills. </p>
<p>Apparently Sharona stared for too long because it was then that Megatron growled in annoyance at her. "Would you stop gawking at me! I told you to speak! SO SPEAK!"</p>
<p>Sharona yelped at the sudden change of tone in his voice. She answered, "Um, yes? I'm sorry, what was the question again?"</p>
<p>Megatron rolled his optics and yelled, "I SAID, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN?! THIS IS MERCON TERRITORY! YOU HUMANS SHOULDN'T BE HERE! NOW TELL ME WHY YOU'RE HERE BEFORE I BITE TOUR HEAD OFF FOR TRESPASSING!"</p>
<p>Sharona flinched, and began to explain what happened with her and her team and that she didn't mean to intrude on his turf. But apparently he wasn't buying into that "excuse" and was about to tell her ear off again before Sharona grabbed his arm! </p>
<p>"Human! What are you doing?! How dare you touch me! I'll---"</p>
<p>"Will you shut up for a moment?! I need to see your arm for a minute!"</p>
<p>He was baffled. No one had ever had the nerve to tell him to be quiet let alone to "shut up". He was going to retaileate, but she had touched his recent injury that he had acquired this morning at the energon mine from Optimus and the mine collapse. </p>
<p>"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"</p>
<p>"I knew it!" Sharona reached back into her bag and grabbed her portable med kit. "This is going to hurt a little, but it needs to be disenfected and sealed up. So follow me."</p>
<p>She grabbed his arm again and forcefully dragged him to the surface. 'GEEZ!!! She's got a good grip! And has a surprising amount of strength for a human! Why am I letting her do what she wants with me?! I should be killing her right about now!' </p>
<p>He thought this, but when they were up at the surface, Sharona took off her mask and the headpiece of her wetsuit. And in that moment he saw how beautiful her blonde hair was and how her blue eyes sparkled against the late afternoon sun kissed surface of the waves. For once in his long existence of living, he had nothing to say. He was speechless. But not for long.</p>
<p>"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p>
<p>He screamed from the pain of the disenfectant that was being sprayed on his injury.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry! But if this doesn't get treated, it could get infected! Or worse! It could also attract other sharks in the area! Then you'd be in a real bind! You should've treated this earlier!" </p>
<p>As she wrapped the wound up with waterproof bandages she could faintly hear him muttering under his breath, "I could take on a primitive version of myself. I don't need a human to take care of me."</p>
<p>Sharona then applied more pressure to the wound and actually got him to yelp. "What was that?" She sternly asked. He huffed indigently and muttered, "Nothing...."</p>
<p>As the sun started to set, Sharona began to worry. She was out in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, it was about to go dark, and she was still missing her team. Megatron saw the concern in her beautiful blue eyes and thought for a moment. He then came to his decision. He pulled on her arm and hoisted her up bridal style. She couldn't help the sqweak that came out of her. Megatron smirked at this.</p>
<p>"A little warning next time would help!" </p>
<p>He pretended to think on it then said, "No, I don't think so. Then it wouldn't be as amusing~!" He purred. She couldn't help the slight blush that came onto her face and made a pouting face.</p>
<p>Megatron couldn't help but find this adorable. He then told her to hold her breath. She didn't question it, but did as told. He then dove underneath the water and swam as fast as he could.</p>
<p>By the time he stopped and reappeared on the surface, they were about a mile from her boat and her team was still looking for her. Luckily for Megatron, it was already night time and they couldn't see him.</p>
<p>"There's your team. Now get out of my territory before I change my mind."</p>
<p>"Change your mind about what?"</p>
<p>She stared up at him with blue doe eyes and Megatron couldn't help the slight blush that came to his face.</p>
<p>"About killing that's what!"</p>
<p>"Oh..." She said. But little did she know that instead of killing her, he wanted to keep her for himself. But he thought better against himself saying that, "She's just a human no more, no less!" That WAS his thought until she kissed him! </p>
<p>On the cheek. (XD)</p>
<p>He froze instantly. He didn't really expect that. He looked down to her expecting answers on why she did that. She just looked away with a blush on her face and said, "That was to thank you. For saving me."</p>
<p>And as if on cue she heard her name being called from her crew. "I have to go. Can you let go of me now?"</p>
<p>He reluctantly did so and she swam off towards the ship. Megatron felt his cheek where she kissed him at and evilly but seductively smirked. He felt his spark thump hungerly for her and wanted more. He knew right then and there that she was his mate. </p>
<p>As he saw her get into the boat with her crew, he saw how happy and relieved she was to have them back. But when no one was looking, she looked back at Megatron, smiled at him with a expression that seemed to glow in the moonlight. As she waved to him, his smirk grew and he waved back with his other hand slowly.</p>
<p>"You just made this a WHOLE lot more interesting my sweetspark~."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To be continued....</p>
<p>(A/N) *WOW! Over 3 thousand words. Is that a record for me? I think it is! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter of my Merformers series. Hope to see you soon!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So how was that last part~? I made sure to add in the sultry cliffhanger to get you guys all riled up. Yes I'm evil like that.<br/>MWAHAHAHA~</p>
<p>*AHEM* </p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!</p>
<p>Heaven over and out!!!<br/>PEACE!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Profile of my next OC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Original Character Profile</p><p>Stella Monica Maricello</p><p>Age: 22</p><p>Hair length and color: Long/Blonde with </p><p>Blue colored strips</p><p>Eye color: Blue</p><p>Skin Tone: Slightly tan</p><p>Favorite colors: Grey and Scarlet</p><p>Favorite animal: Sharks (particularly Mako sharks)</p><p>Lives: Off the coast of the Californian shores. Previously lived in Arizona with her rich family.</p><p>Crush: Starscream (Oh most definitely 😏)</p><p>Personality: Kind, tough, hard working,  and loyal to those who earn her respect. Loves to beat the scrap out of collectors when they get too annoying. Loves her cousin and her attempts to make her dreams come true. Has a SLIGHT fetish at wanting to be the dominant type in a relationship involving love. Pretty much the opposite of her cousin 😏.</p><p>History and the now: All her life she grew up with a silver spoon at her side, (unwillingly of course). Instead of using her money to her advantage to get the things she wants, she worked for it. It made her feel like an actual human being. Also it drove her family crazy so there was that perk. But she finally put a stop to all of that when she and her family cut ties after that incident with her Uncle's Will. </p><p>She thought that everything was finally going the way that she wanted, until her cousin started having dreams about the Merformers. She at first thought it was just something that was just like a passing fad, but the dreams only intensified. Her cousin one time described a skinny scarlet and grey Mako Shark Mercon that had murdered a red Merbot, (Cliffjumper), and that he could swim at incredible speeds. But while listening to more descriptions about said Mercon, Stella's Dom side started to seep through. Both knew right then and there that she was already in love with the skinny Mercon. </p><p>So imagine her surprise when she sees said Mercon on her "back door step."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2: Stella Meets Starscream and Megatron makes a comeback?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just like the chapter title says. But I think the end will have a steamy end. For now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! Heaven here~<br/>I know I haven't posted a lot lately but a lot of stuff has been going on. But I hope to change that soon. Anyways, enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Curse those Merbots! Thanks to them, I'm injured, losing too much blood, separated from the Mercon pod, and I have no idea if Lord Megatron will punish me again for failing him yet again. Heck! I don't even know if Megatron made it out that energon mine alive...." As Starscream thought this, he grinned from fin to fin. Just imagining the warlord dead and that inevitably putting him in charge had him just giddy. And if it wasn't for him being severely injured and bleeding, he would've done what was equivalent to us humans as, The Happy Dance. But he was in so much pain, he couldn't even begin to think of doing that. It was already enough that he was just swimming at a normal rate but to do a backflip..... yeah----- not happening.</p><p>"Ugh, I can't take...anymore... of this...pain." As he said this, he blacked out and landed on the ocean floor. All seemed lost for the poor Mercon. But Primus had other plans for him and the rest of Merformers. </p><p>Gently but swiftly, the tide picked up Starscream and carried him to shore. And unbeknownst to Starscream, he just landed in a certain woman's backyard. </p><p>*Sigh*</p><p>"Another work day, another day to beat the books. It's a really good thing my graduation is coming up pretty soon, or I might just lose it!" Stella dropped her bags at the front door, took her jacket off, and proceeded her way to her kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She took a long nice sip of her steaming cup of joe and sighed. She looked down at her cup and said, "You know, you're gonna be the death of me someday. Along with my schoolwork if I don't graduate first." </p><p>She chuckled to herself and moved slowly to her kitchen window where it was facing the sea. You see, before she cut ties with her family, she gathered as much of her money and assets as she could and moved out to a secluded beach house in California to be closer to her cousin. Now here she is in her three story beach house, sipping on hot soothing coffee, while staring at the full moon and bright shining stars. </p><p>She couldn't help the smirk that came over her features. She thought, "Probably around this time Sharona is just now getting back onto the boat and already on her way back from the mission. Shame I couldn't come along to help. It's been so long since I've been scuba diving." As she thought this she couldn't help but admire the bright stars above. She finally gave up and decided to go and admire the stars a little more on her porch.</p><p>As she continued to stare at the stars, her eyes lingered down towards the beach. She took a long sip of her coffee, but she did a spit take as her eyes landed on a creature laying helplessly on the beach shores.</p><p>"Dear Neptune, what is that?!" </p><p>She left her cup of coffee on the porch as she made her way down to the beach. And as she cautiously made her way closer to the creature, she noticed how badly he was scratched up and how bad he was bleeding. She looked closer at his face and noticed his features.</p><p>He was slender built, was tricolored in scarlet, grey, and white, and noticed that he had sharp claws. She was a bit taken aback by this, but she shook off her fear, gently picked him up bridal style, and made her way to her basement. </p><p>She thanked God for all those times she worked out at the Center's gym whenever she had the chance. Because now it was paying off. Even though he was slender built, he wasn't exactly light weight.</p><p>Lucky for her is that she had a LARGE basement that also led outside. She managed to grab the sliding door and opened it. She carefully laid Starscream down on an old mattress that she was planning to get rid of, and ran back upstairs to grab her emergency medical kit.</p><p>As she ran back downstairs she couldn't help all her nerves that were SWIMMING in her chest. </p><p>'Ah geez, what am I gonna do after I fix him up?! Keep him in my basement?!'</p><p>As she thought this, an idea occurred. 'What if I put him in my pool till he's all fixed up! Then I'll have plenty of time to ask him questions. But first, I got to heal him before he loses too much blood!'</p><p>As she sat down next to Starscream she got to work on him. Giving him anesthesia for the pain, disinfecting his injuries and sewing them up with waterproof thread and wraps. She noticed how he was starting to get dry.</p><p>'Good thing I'm almost done. It's also a good thing that he didn't fracture anything. Or else I would have to get my waterproof casting set from upstairs as well.'</p><p>After she was done patching him up, she gently picked him up again and walked over to her pool area. It was pretty nice. It was big and wide enough for him to swim in. Not to mention it has a jacuzzi at the end as well when she just wants to relax. </p><p>Looks like she's going to be sharing it for a while.</p><p>(Not that she minds. I mean she thought he was kinda cute. 😏)</p><p>She gently put him down on the shallow end of the pool, just in case he turned for the worse she can reach him in time. </p><p>As he touched the water she heard a soft moan come from him and she softly smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure you make it....cutie~." She gently caressed her hand on the side of his cheek. And low and behold he smiled a little. She knew he was unconscious and just reacting on instinct. But just that small gesture sent butterflies in her stomach. </p><p>As she sat in one of her pool chairs, a thought occurred in her mind.</p><p>'I wonder if this is that same Mako Shark merguy that my cousin described in her dreams. The one that was described as a SIC of those "Mercons".'</p><p>She thought about it then looked back at her unconscious patient. He was laying there just so innocent like. 'Waiting to be ravaged~'</p><p>In that particular moment her aura turned a dark shade of lust. And in that moment she thought that he saw him shudder and blush? </p><p>'Nah, must be imagining it.'</p><p>(Oh, how wrong she was😏😂)</p><p>She continued to stare at him till she fell asleep. But little did she know that her patient was more aware of her than she thought. </p><p>Starscream's POV</p><p>'Finally! I thought she would never stop staring at me.'</p><p>You see, Starscream WAS unconscious. But only until he was shortly placed on the old mattress. It was only until Stella came back down with the med kit that he pretended to still be unconscious. He was a little wary when she had injected him with anesthesia, but as she continued to work on him, he could tell that she was only trying to help. But why? Humans were supposedly these greedy fish hunting two leggers who didn't give a flying darn about who they killed. So why was she different? And why did he smile when she touched his cheek? 'And what was up with that brief moment that I felt that I was actually on the receiving end of a predator's stare? It actually made me shiver, but in a good way. And I really hope that I wasn't blushing. And if I was, then I hope she didn't notice. Heck, she even called me "cutie", anyone would blush at that. Or at least I think that's the case.' Starscream slightly blushed at the thought, then shook it off.</p><p>Then another thought occurred in his mind. 'Don't know what'll happen if she figures out that I was awake almost the entire time. I might get some form of weird punishment.'</p><p>"........"</p><p>He shook his head violently and yelled at himself in his head. 'NO! I DO NOT HAVE THAT SORT OF KINK! ESPECIALLY WITH A HUMAN OF ALL CREATURES!'</p><p>But Starscream couldn't help but stare at the sleeping woman. </p><p>'Well, for a human femme, she's actually kind of attractive.'</p><p>(A/N: Whut~?! Starscream is actually a tsundere?!</p><p>Starscream: SHUT UP! I AM NOT!!!</p><p>Me: NEVER!!! YOU SO ARE!!!</p><p>Starscream: Whatever! Get back to the story!</p><p>Me: O~kay~😏😁</p><p>The woman briefly stirred in her sleep. Which caused Starscream to slightly jump and hold his breath in anticipation. She briefly rolled over in the pool chair and continued to sleep peacefully. Starscream breathed out a sigh of relief. But it was then that realization hit him in the face. She would have to eventually wake up. And he can't always be pretending to be unconscious. </p><p>'Oh well. When she starts to wake up I'll fall "unconscious" again until she leaves. Until then, I can just study this strange human.'</p><p>And that's exactly what he did. As soon as she woke up, it was around 1 in the morning and he fell "unconscious" again before she noticed he was awake.</p><p>Stella's POV</p><p>Stella woke up with a start. "Crud!!! I forgot that I have essays to take care of for...." She looked at her watch. "Double crud! TODAY!!! I gotta get going!" She looked back at her patient to see if he was awake. But all that was there was the unconscious form of the Mako Shark Mercon still resting. "Okay. I'll finish all of my essays then get ready for the day. Then I'll come back to see if he's doing any better before I leave for school." 'I'll have to remember to set something for him to eat. I don't really know what they eat so I'll just put out some fruit and flavored crackers for him to nibble on.'</p><p>As soon as she took care of her essays, which were fairly easy for her, she got started on her morning routine and then got herself another cup of coffee to go. </p><p>It was then that she remembered that she had a patient to feed. </p><p>She quickly went to get the bag of grapes that she bought the other day, washed them, and put them in a bowl. She then went to her pantry and got out the Italian herbs and cheese flavored crackers and put them on a separate plate. She also got him some fresh clean filtered water to wash it all down with. She quickly went back downstairs and put them beside her patient. She then looked at her watch and it was around 6:30 a.m. in the morning.</p><p>'Good. I still have time. But I don't want to risk it. I should get going.' </p><p>She looked back at her patient and inwardly smiled to herself. "I gotta go but I'll be back this afternoon. I promise." She turned around to go back upstairs, got her to go coffee and car keys, and left for her classes.</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>Later on in the day, the Center currently was closed for the day and Sharona was going about her daily chores around the center. And of course to complete her day, she had to chase a trespasser that had somehow made his way into the back facility where the seals were being treated. Fortunately, it wasn't a pesky debt collector but a cocky red haired teen named Vince. He said that he just did it because of a dare, but Sharona highly doubted it. She called the cops and let them take care of the troubled teen. The cops informed her that this was the fifth time that he had broken onto private property. Sharona asked why he was doing this. She wasn't concerned for the teen's well being. No. Far from that. She just wanted to make sure what to do if this happens again. She was secretly hoping that she could use her baseball bat.</p><p>What?</p><p>If you messed with her business and all and everyone that she loves, then you best be prepared for the consequences.</p><p>The police told her that this wasn't new of him to do. He just simply did this for the thrill of it all. And possibly stealing valuables from said places would only just be a bonus for him. It took everything in her from getting her baseball bat right now and using it on said stupid teen. At this point, the laws against child abuse almost meant nothing to her. </p><p>But the key word was ALMOST. She honestly didn't want a criminal record along with the debts, so she reframed from doing something "gruesome".</p><p>So after the police left with Vince in tow, the only thing left to do was introduce herself to the new recruits. They were the student interns that Stella had mentioned the other day.</p><p>She went straight back into her office where the interns and their trainers were seated.</p><p>"Hello! Sorry I'm late! I had to take care of something with the authorities outside."</p><p>The interns, a teenage boy about the age of 16 and girl about the age of 14 and a very young boy that looked to be the age of 12, were both startled yet intrigued. The teenage girl, who looked spunky and punk like with her black hair with pink tips and punk styled clothes, looked more enthusiastic and excited than anything about said news. She kept asking questions about whether Sharona did something bad or if this Center was actually a secret organization or something or if Sharona was actually a secret kick butt spy. All of which sounded ridiculous but she looked very excited about it. Both boys yelled at her in a scolding fashion. Sharona couldn't help but giggle at her silliness. She couldn't help but look at the young Japanese girl as a younger version of Stella with all that enthusiasm.</p><p>'Ohhh, it won't be long before she starts talking dirty jokes and starts to find creative ways into getting out of work. If she hasn't already. *Giggle*'</p><p>"Well why don't you introduce yourselves. Why don't we start with you young man." She directed her attention on the youngest of the trio.</p><p>"Oh! Um, me? Well m-my name is Rafael Esquivel, I-i'm twelve years old. And yes, I'm young for my age to be a student intern. But I'm very dedicated to my studies and along with being a bit of a technical prodigy I'm also very fascinated with marine life. Especially Orcas. They're my favorite animal."</p><p>It was then that his trainer, Bailey, chimed in. "Me too kid! I'm actually specialized in Killer Whales. Actually the ones here at the center actually prefer me over everyone else here. But I think that's because I give them extra salmon for them as a treat after their treatment. But tell you what, after this, I'll introduce you to some that we have here. How does that sound?" She said while placing a hand on his shoulder and giving a wink at him. Raf blushed at this and nodded his head frantically. She squealed at his cute and shy nature and tussled his hair in a playful way.</p><p>Sharona smiled. Bailey was always the playful and social butterfly. She can bring a smile to anyone. Probably why the Orcas love her so much.</p><p>Sharona moved on to the next one, which was the spunky Japanese girl. Sharona could already tell from a glance that her and her Trainor, Bonnie, was going to be GREAT friends. They practically radiated the same kindred energy. And if Sharona guessed it right. They probably shared the same spirit animal. Well we're about to find out.</p><p>"Hi! The name's Miko Nakadai! I'm a transfer student from Japan and I absolutely love Slash Monkeys! My grades are so-so. I love music and playing on my electric guitar and rocking out. And I absolutely LOVE Sea Turtles! I mean Sharks are cool and all, but there's something about Sea Turtles that I just adore! And I really hope to gain experience with working with some at this center!"</p><p>It was right then and there that Bonnie put her hand on her shoulder and said,"Kid, me and you are just going to get along like peanut butter and jelly." 'Nailed it!' Sharona thought.</p><p>Last but not least was the teenage boy.</p><p>"And you young sir?" Sharona asked the teenager. </p><p>"Ah, yes. My name is Jackson Darby. But everyone calls me Jack. I have a part time job at KO Burger while I'm in highschool. And before you ask, yes, it's allowed at my school. </p><p>I own a motorcycle that I bought with my hard earned money and am currently saving for college. I really hope to get into the Marine and rescue field. And I plan to study the various marine life while I'm at college. So the first step to doing that is that if I study the Marine life here and learn from the best. And I think the animal that I favor more has to be tuna and other types of fast moving fish. I used to go tuna fishing with my dad when I was younger. But that was before my parents separated of course, but I still ask my mom if I can go fishing on the weekends when we're not so busy."</p><p>Sharona liked Jack. He had a respectful attitude towards his superiors and seemed capable of handling responsibilities. "Well lucky for you that your trainor is specialized in that field as well. He and his crew will help you to their best of their abilities to get the experience that you need."</p><p>And just as she said that Jack turned around to look at his trainor. To which Damien responded with a chuckle and a friendly slap to Jack's back.</p><p>"Well look at that! A man after my own heart and soul! Welcome aboard kid!" Damien replied with a goofy smirk plastered on his face.</p><p>Sharona lightly shook her head and smiled a small smile. Damien was always one to favor those who shared his passion in fish. Though he doesn't trust very easily. You have to earn it. But seeing as how Jack already got him to smile, he was already a good step ahead in the right direction. Especially since Damien's a motorcycle enthusiast. They would have PLENTY to talk about.</p><p>After they left the office to go home for the day, Sharona found herself bored out of her skull. </p><p>So she decided to go for a swim at the nearby beach that was outside the Center. She grabbed her grey and purple bikini suit, put it on in the locker room, and proceeded to walk towards the beach. She wasn't going to be there for long and won't go very far, so she didn't bother locking up.</p><p>As she put some sunscreen on, she couldn't help that she was being watched. </p><p>She shook the feeling off and proceeded into walking into the cool ocean waters so that she can relax for a while.</p><p>The feeling of being watched didn't go away and it was starting to bother her. After about a half hour she decided to get out since the sun was starting to set. But before she could, she felt a pair of webbed hands grab both her ankles and pull her down deeper into the water. </p><p>She began to panic. She thrashed in the water violently trying to get away from her mysterious captor. But it was no use. Whoever it was had a tight hold on her and wasn't planning on letting her go. That was, until she got pulled under and she was able to see her captor.</p><p>It was Megatron.</p><p>He had a snide smirk on his face. Thinking that her attempts at trying to escape from him was funny and enjoyable to watch.</p><p>Her surprised face turned to that of a scowl that almost resembled a pouting face that a child would make when they didn't get their way.</p><p>He chuckled. He let her go and she swam to the surface as fast as her legs could take her. And when she made it, she breathed a much needed breath of air. But then she looked to her right and saw Megatron smirking at her.</p><p>"And to what do I owe the pleasure of having the Lord of the Mercons pranking little ol' me?" She sassed.</p><p>He laughed a hearty chuckle and looked at her fondly. He reached over to one of her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "I only came to visit where my future forever mate lives at. What else?" He seductively and enchantingly said. He then lifted one of her hands and kissed the back of it</p><p>She was a little taken aback by this gesture of affection. </p><p>But what he said stuck out to her the most.</p><p>"Wait, "future forever mate"? What does that mean?"</p><p>"It means, that after courting for about a while, we mate and have pups together~"</p><p>Sharona's eyes grew to about the size of saucers.</p><p>"S-s-so, in other words, you want to marry me?!"</p><p>"Yes, but first we must court to get to know each other better. Or as you humans call it, dating."</p><p>Sharona couldn't believe it. A hot and powerful merman just proposed/asked her out. She was at a literal loss for words. Until it all came back in a ramble of questions of "Why me of all people?" And well..."WHY?!"</p><p>Megatron chuckled and said, "Because as I saw how brave you were in front of me. And how you cared for my well being even though I could've and would've killed you on the spot for entering my territory and touching me without permission. And there is, of course that kiss that you gave me. When you gave me that kiss, it felt as though I finally found the one that I was destined to be with. I've never felt that with ANYONE before! And I am willing to give it a chance if you are, my dear~."</p><p>Sharona paused, thinking hard on it. Then she looked him straight in the eyes and said with a loving smile, "Sure, I can't see why not."</p><p>To say that he was overjoyed was an understatement. "To thank you, I'll return your kiss from last time ten fold~!"</p><p>He grabbed her waists and pressed his soft cold lips to her warm ones. Sharona was surprised yet again but then decided to SINK into the kiss. And during all of this, she couldn't help but think, 'Oh, what have I gotten myself into....'</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? And things are only going to become more interesting~</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all have a blessed day~<br/>Heaven OUT!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Side Note and Fish List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>List of what species the Merformers are!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so this this is what sort of species the Merformers are. Just a small list. But I hope you get a kick out of it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I cannot be anymore grateful to you readers for choosing to read this book of mine. It really is like sunshine to my gloomy heart. And with this pandemic that's going on right now, it really means a lot to me. But onto the other matter of this tidbit here, is that I'm going to present to you the fish type of each Merformer prime character. All of these are based off from what I've seen and read on the internet and from two lovely Tumblr artists that have helped and inspired me with this project.</p><p>Charliedzilla and uniformshark are the two Tumblr artists. They are awesome artists with a natural gift at what they do. Go check them out. And if you don't have a Tumblr, then you can look their pics up on Google images. </p><p>Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, drumroll please~<br/>*Intensifying drumroll sounds*<br/>I now present to you the list for our beloved Transformers!</p><p>MERFORMERS: MERBOTS<br/>Optimus: Blue Whale</p><p>Ratchet: Octopus</p><p>Bumblebee: Orca</p><p>Bulkhead: Sea Turtle</p><p>WheelJack: Swordfish</p><p>Arcee: Bluefin Tuna</p><p>UltraMagnus: Humpback Whale</p><p>Smokescreen: Flying fish</p><p>MERFORMERS: MERCONS<br/>Megatron: Great White Shark</p><p>Starscream: Mako Shark</p><p>Soundwave: Blue Sea Dragon</p><p>KnockOut: Betta Fish</p><p>BreakDown: Giant Moray Eel</p><p>ShockWave: Angler Fish</p><p>Predaking: Lionfish </p><p>5t3v3/Steve: Black tipped Shark</p><p>Airachnid: Squid</p><p>Dreadwing: Arowana</p><p>Sooooooo~<br/>What do you guys think?! Pretty good list huh?! It took a lot of thought for these guys. Especially Arcee, Dreadwing, and Steve. They were the hardest since little to no pics were found about them in Merformer form. Steve especially. </p><p>So I just want to say thanks for reading this so far and I hope you enjoy the book!</p><p>*FYI: Spoiler alert!!!<br/>My next chapter is going to feature our favorite second in command and third with their crushes. Soundwave might be a bit hesitant at first, but Starscream falls HARD for Stella. I really hope that you'll like my new OC for Soundwave in the next few chapters. She's really sweet and quiet. BUT THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY AT THE MOMENT!!!! But I will say this! If one of you can guess what disability she has, I will mention you in the chapter! Good luck to you all!</p><p>This is Jo signing out!<br/>PEACE!!!✌️✌️✌️✌️✌️</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how was that? Comments are highly appreciated along with Kudos. Big shout out to the people that helped inspire me to make this and my series!</p><p>Anyways, this is me signing out! PEACE!!!☮️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 🎶Melody🎶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another original Character Profile of mine. Hope you all love her!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ORIGINAL CHARACTER PROFILE</p><p>Melody Fiona Cross</p><p>Age: 23 years old</p><p>Hair Length/Color: Short/Black with purple strips</p><p>Skin tone: Pale</p><p>Eye color: Green</p><p>Favorite colors: Purple and blue</p><p>Favorite animals: Manta Rays, and small creatures like sea horses or sea dragons.</p><p>Lives: Off the shores of California. Currently resides where she works at the Marine Biology/Rescue Center.</p><p>Crush: Soundwave</p><p>Personality: She is sweet and kind towards those who respect nature and it's residents. A real animal lover. She looks like a child but don't let looks deceive you. She can kick some serious butt. She's the head of security of the center and is one of the two leaders of the Marine research facility of both Marine Forensic Pathology and Observation. She's very quiet, and for good reason. She's shy at times, but when it comes to defending or caring for the people and creatures that she loves, she will put all of her effort into everything that she does for them. </p><p>History and the now: When she was only eight years old she lost most of her ability to speak out loud due to a car accident that both her, her parents, and her baby brother were in. Both of her parents died in the accident and her and her brother were put into foster care since they didn't have any close living relatives. </p><p>Fortunately both her and her brother were raised by caring foster parents that loved them even with her disability. People can hear her talk if they're really close to her which she doesn't let happen too often. She prefers her space. The only ones that she would get close enough to without feeling awkward are her family and close friends.</p><p>Her brother blames himself for what happened to her because she shielded him from most of the crash from the accident. But she always tells him both in her quiet voice and in ASL, that it wasn't his fault and that he should stop blaming himself. "You can't stop something that can't be predicted. Where there is death will always be death. No matter the outcome. So when it happens, don't blame yourself. Move forward with your head held high and make those who loved you proud." Is what she always tells her brother so that he'll feel better. It works most of the time when he's not consumed in depression. Both she and their foster parents take care of him the best of their abilities. But sometimes they have to admit him to a psychiatry hospital to help him not to commit suicide or self harm. </p><p>With all the medical bills from both her brother's depression needs, and her special pain pills that she takes when her scar on her throat starts to hurt her, their foster parents can only do so much. That's why Melody got a job at the Center. She realized that they needed help and with her combined knowledge of Marine life, Martial Arts, and even accounting, she unexpectedly earns a healthy paycheck. She also helps Sharona keep the debtors away both using her wits and sometimes force if needed. She's also referred to as the TIC of the whole center! Third only due to Stella being the SIC and Sharona the owner. But with her family life and medical needs, and her job, who has time for love?</p><p>She never thought so, till she met a certain match making Manta ray named Laser Beak and his silent master.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Melody meets Soundwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just what the chapter title says.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is ESPECIALLY long. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I swear Melody! You need to be more careful with your equipment and to watch your health!" Ronda, the head of the nurse's station, scolded. Melody quietly sighed and boredly but tiredly rolled her eyes in a way that said that she could care less. Her eyes landed on Ronda's pet miniature octopus in a tank that's not too far away from where she was sitting on the medical bed. </p><p>Little Ronald Reagan, the octopus, was happily swimming in his tank enjoying his master scolding her latest patient, AKA Melody, when he noticed that she was staring at him in order to distract herself from his master's wrath. So, in order for his enjoyment to continue, he went inside his little hiding rock so that Melody couldn't watch him and be distracted from her daily dose of scolding from his master. </p><p>'Why you little prick…' thought Melody when she saw Ron hide away from her. Ronda noticed her glaring daggers at the tank and inwardly smirked at her pet. 'You little sadist….' she thought. So, in order to give herself a good time, she silently grabbed one of her brown paper bags, blew it up till it was full, then popped it right beside Melody's ear.</p><p>Melody jumped at least three feet in the air at the sound. She would've screamed if she wasn't mostly mute. When she finally settled down, she saw what caused the noise and glared hard at Ronda. Ronda grinned like a sly cat and raised a brow when she faintly heard Melody growl.</p><p>"Hey, don't take that tone with me missy! If you were listening to me then this wouldn't have happened. Don't rely on my Ronald for your personal distraction from when I'm scolding you!"</p><p>Melody glared at her harder and signed in ASL: 'I wouldn't have to use him as my distraction if you would stop scolding me like I'm a child! And what was with the paper bag?! That was highly unnecessary!'</p><p>Ronda's smirk only grew. "I know. It was just to teach you a lesson. And I like to see people scared or squirm when it comes to dishing out my lessons~."</p><p>Melody only narrowed her eyes and signed: 'Both you AND your pet are severely messed up sadists!!!!' Ronda laughed and replied, "You can call us sadists, but I prefer the term "educationally aware" of those who leave open a good opportunity to mess with someone. And unfortunately my dear, today you're one of those people." Ronda thought on this further and asked, "Which is, in your case, is unusual. You're usually more aware of your surroundings. And I noticed that you've lost a bit of weight as of recent. You look a bit pale as well. Either you're not taking me seriously when I tell you to take breaks during work hours or something's wrong. Is everything alright at home? Your brother didn't go into another episode I hope?"</p><p>Melody smiled solemnly and shook her head 'no' and signed: 'Everything is alright. At least for now.' </p><p>It took everything in Melody's power to not break down here and there in front of Ronda. She didn't want to pile on more problems for her to take care of. It was already hard enough for her to take care of the people here but for her to also take care of her young orphaned niece and nephew as well. </p><p>Ever since Ronda's sister died from cancer and her no good brother-in-law decided to ditch town, she's had the responsibility of taking care of their children by herself. Melody and the other staff can't help but admire her for her self sacrifice and love for the kids. Especially Sharona, and it's for that reason alone that Sharona looks up to her and that she gave her the job of being the head doctor of the center. And ever since she was hired, Ronda has made it her mission to take care of every single patient that comes into her ward. And when Ronda heard of what happened to Melody and her family, she took it upon herself to be one of their many doctors, who'll work for free I might add, to help provide any assistance that will help improve their situation as far as health goes.</p><p>Ronda is a loving and caring mother figure that'll do anything in her power to help those in need. A perfect example of a good doctor.</p><p>But getting back to the matter at hand, Melody looked away from Ronda's concerned gaze. Hoping that the truth won't slip out. After about a few tense minutes, Ronda relented and deeply sighed. "Alright, I won't bug you anymore today. But be sure to get plenty of sleep, eat properly this time, and for Heaven's sake, watch what you're doing with your tools! I don't want to have to see you in here again just because you accidentally cut yourself with surgical knife on your thumb. AGAIN!"</p><p>Melody flushed with embarrassment. For one who was really good at doing her multiple job factors at the Center, she can be a bit clumsy. Something that she can relate to Bonnie with. But before she made it to the door, Ronda called out to her.</p><p>"Oh! Before I forget! Sharona wants me to tell you that your vacation days have piled up again. And as your doctor I'm ordering you to take a few days off!"</p><p>Melody started to panic. She signed: 'What?! But I can't just take a day off like that! What if someone tries to break into the Center again?! What if Quin needs me for assistance with one of her experiments?! What if a debtor comes knocking on our doorstep early again?! What if… what if….'</p><p>"Now, now, now. I won't have you panicking in my ward again. As far as threats go, Bonnie, Winnie, and Amelia and the rest of the security team can handle it. And as far as Quin's experiments goes, she can find someone else to help her. And lastly, as far as debtor's, you can rest assured that both Sharona and Stella have covered that area. YOU. NEED. REST. DEARIE. You look absolutely dreadful! No offense. But still, you need to relax. Take a nap at home, talk with family, or do that Stand Up Paddle boarding that you've been wanting to try! I heard that today is an EXCELLENT day for good weather and manageable waves. You'll be fine dear. Just promise me that if anything goes wrong, contact me right away, okay?"</p><p>Melody was at a loss for words. It was one thing for Ronda to order this of her, but it was another when she asked/promised something of her. Especially when she used her thick native British accent voice. She almost always got her way by using it against her prey, AKA her patients. </p><p>Melody breathed in and exhaled dramatically. She signed: 'Alright, you win. For now. I'll take a few days off and I'll leave early for today. And I promise that if I run into trouble I'll text you right away.'</p><p>Ronda smiled and gave Melody a deep hug. "You know I do this to you because I care right?" Melody nodded her head and quietly whispered, "I know and I thank you for it." Ronda had to quickly shake off her surprise. No matter how many times she heard her quiet voice she was always surprised how light, airy, and beautiful it sounded. Ronda smiled more endearingly at her and gave her a small peck on her forehead and ruffled her short black ravenette and purple striped hair. "Now go on! Finish your work early and head on home! I don't want to see you in this Center until next week! Or sooner if there's an emergency. Now go! Shoo!"</p><p>Melody quietly chuckled and walked out of the infirmary and stalked down the hallway back to the special office she had where she can do her multiple jobs at once. It was both a security office with monitors, a Forensics lab for Marine creatures, observational room for sick or special needs animals, and accounting office. She had never felt so blessed when Sharona gave her her own special office space to work on her multiple projects on the beginning days of her working at the Center.</p><p>As she walked down the hallway she passed by the new interns Jack, Miko, and Raf. Jack waved and said a quick hello. Raf smiled while Miko just wanted to talk her ears off. When Melody held up her hands to indicate that she was in a hurry, Jack covered Miko's mouth and let her pass on through. </p><p>Very faintly she heard Miko say, "Geez, she hardly says anything! It's kinda creepy! She is pretty though and looks like a fellow punk star like me, but still creepy. Kinda reminds me of Slenderman. Hey, you think in real life, if they would meet, do you think that they would go out~?" Both Jack and Raf yelled at her in hushed voices. "MIKO!"</p><p>"What~? I'm just sayin'. That would be super cool!"</p><p>Melody could hear the exasperated sighs from behind her. She quietly laughed at Miko's silliness. But she gave Miko's idea some thought. 'Hmmm, now that I think about it, Slenderman IS kinda cute~.' She silently giggled at the thought and continued on her way towards her office.</p><p>Once she had taken care of things at her office and with her crew, she signed out of work early and decided to check in on her boss on her way out. She caught her ogling at another picture of this "Mercon leader" that Amelia drew for her. Sharona didn't notice that Melody was in the office, so Melody smiled to herself and let her presence be known to her when she knocked on Sharona's office door. Sharona jumped off her office chair and then quickly got back up from the floor and then continued to scramble to hide the object of her attention. "Wha-what?! Who's---? Oh! It's only you Melody. Are you going on your vacation?" </p><p>Melody smiled a mischievous smile. She knew about Sharona's dreams and apparently that they, the Merformers, were indeed real. She saw Sharona and this mermaid-like creature on one of the security cameras that were placed at the outside of the building. When she saw how intimate they were together, she knew that she HAD to keep her boss's secret. It was essential in order for the creature to not become the next experiment on Quin's table in her lab. </p><p>She also noticed that Stella has been suspicious with the way she's been sneaking around the research facility and its files on Mako Sharks. Melody knew what she thought about SIC in Sharona's dreams and when she caught her stealing some fish from the feeding areas for the sharks, that only just prompted more of her hypothesis that Stella has met with said SIC. 'At this rate, we're going to be up to our necks with Merformers….' Melody thought.</p><p>"Wha-what's with the smile for?" Sharona nervously asked. Melody shrugged the question off and signed that she was leaving for about a week and that she'll be back next week and to have her call her if anything happens. "Right! Will do! Have a good vacation Melody." Sharona cheerfully said.</p><p>Melody's smirk grew and crooked her finger towards herself. The intention was clear. 'Come here'. Sharona only grew more confused and nervous. She got up from her desk and went to stand in front of Melody. Then, out of the blue, Melody pulled her into a tight hug! </p><p>"Oh! Uh, Melody what's going on---?" Before she finished her question, Melody quietly whispered into her ear, "Tell your fishy boyfriend that I said hi." She felt Sharona stiffen up from under her grasp. She smirked wider if that was possible and continued, "And tell him that if he breaks your heart, I'll be the first one to hunt his fishy butt and hang his tailfin on my mantle."</p><p>Sharona couldn't be more petrified. Pretty sure the color to her face washed out. But when she saw Melody had made her face her, she gave a teasing but playful wink to her. Meaning she wouldn't tell and that her secret was safe with her. It was then that her face regained some of its color and she smiled. She started to tear up a bit and gave Melody a bone crushing hug and quietly said, "Thank you~". Melody quietly laughed at her reaction and whispered, "You're welcome".</p><p>After she left her boss's office, she went to her car in the parking lot and noticed a shark fin in the water that was impatiently swimming back and forth. 'No doubt that's the brooding overlord himself waiting for his future queen.' she thought to herself wearing a face that read, "Really?" But in a playful way. She continued to watch him from inside her car and the more she stared at him the more he paced. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her.</p><p>But with reluctance, she started her car and drove to her foster parents house. Apparently her favorite office also counted as her own room for sleeping and living at. But when she has the opportunity, she goes back to her foster parents and lives with them for a while just to give them company and give them some help with her brother. </p><p>One example of that happening was a month ago when her brother had a serious suicidal episode and had to be admitted to the psychiatric hospital. Melody couldn't tell Ronda, at least not yet. When her brother had an episode, he could be a bit, "unstable". And Melody knows that Ronda can be strong when it comes to her brother or any other rowdy patient. But she just couldn't handle the thought of her precious brother hurting someone dear to her like Ronda. </p><p>When she arrived, her foster parents were surprised but happy to see her so unexpectedly. "Melody! It's so good to see you again dear!" Melody smiled at her foster mother and gave her a big hug. Her foster mother then crooked an eyebrow and a smirk at her and said, "Did you build up too many vacation days again?" Melody gave her a sheepish grin and awkwardly avoided her eyes from hers. Her foster mother (Stacey) laughed. "And you had to be reprimanded by Ronda again in order for you to leave the center~?" Melody then began to nervously scratch behind her head at the reoccurring awkward situation. Stacey chuckled, "Alright, you! Time for you to unwind for a bit. Oh! And that reminds me! Me and your father have a surprise for you! But we'll need to drive to get to it. And your father is currently shopping as of right now. But he should be home any minute. How about you and I sit on the couch and drink some lemon and camomile tea and catch up on what's been happening so far until he comes back. Does that sound good to you? Melody smiled and signed: 'Yeah! That sounds wonderful!'</p><p>Stacey smiled widely at her and practically dragged Melody to the couch in her living room. She got out the tea and they began to chat about their day and how the month has been for them since Melody's brother had his episode. Melody mostly asked about how he was since it happened. "He's been doing better but the doctors suggest that he stay for a few months to make sure that he doesn't have another major episode. He really wants you to come see him. He really misses you." Melody looks down at her tea and smiles sadly. She puts down her tea cup in order to sign: 'I know, but with how active the debtors have been lately and how many new rescues that we've been getting recently, it's been hard to spare any time even for a simple coffee break! I mean, you should've seen what happened last week! This teenage punk decided to break in the Center and decided that it was a swell idea to mess with some of the recovering animals! *Sigh* 'I just wish that can at least have a place to just relax and have some quiet time to myself. I mean, spending time with you and dad is wonderful, but I don't want to always interrupt your lives for my own selfish needs.' Stacey looked to her adopted daughter with love and sincerity. "Now dear, don't you worry about interrupting anything in our lives. It's already bad enough that we get the same talks from your brother. We don't want to start hearing from you as well. We love both too much for both of you to start talking nonsense." Before Melody could protest, they both heard the tell tale signs of her father's car parking into the driveway. The squeaky brakes that her father keeps on forgetting to fix pretty much tells everyone in the neighborhood that he's home. Soon enough she saw her  foster father (Daniel), joyfully enter the house. "Hello, hello, hello~!!!! Honey I'm ho~me!!!" </p><p>Melody rolled her eyes as her dad's cheesy punchline joke/greeting and turned around from her seat on the couch and waved at him in greeting. His eyes instantly went wide and his contagious smile appeared on his face at seeing his adopted daughter home. "Well if it isn't my busy worker bee! How ya doing sweetie?!" He ran right up to her and gave her a great big bear hug. "It's nice to see you too Daddy." She whispered into his ear. This only caused his smile to broaden. Hearing his daughter's voice after so long was like a sweet cold breeze in the middle of the Egyptian desert. Once he put her down, she signed: 'So, what is this surprise that you guys want to show me?' Both her parents looked to her and then to each other and then back to her. Their smiles broadened into being a mix of excitement and mischief. Which, in turn, only made her nervous. 'Okay, what are you two thinking?'  "Well," Stacey started, "in order to find out, you have to follow us first." Daniel smiled widely, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get going!" Melody signed: 'But what about the groceries? Don't you need to unload them?' Her father made a "psshhaa" noise and waved it off. "We can focus on those later, surprise first!" He then proceeded to drag Melody by her arm and guide her to her car. 'Well, better get this over with. I wonder what they have in store for me…. It better not be another blind date!' Melody thought to herself. </p><p>As she followed her parents car, she couldn't help but notice how close they were to the Center. 'I wonder where they're taking me…' The drive itself was about an forty-five minutes from her parents and a half hour to her work, wherever this surprise is. Her parents finally came upon a driveway to a two story beach house that was quite lovely to look at. 'Wow! Whoever's house this is, it's pretty neat. I bet it's just as good inside…. But why are they pulling into this person's driveway? Do they want me to meet someone?' As both she and her parents parked their cars her parents soon revealed that they bought this house in her name! And that they had some friends give them the right appliances and furniture needed for the house! She was about to protest that they shouldn't have done that, but before she could her parents told her that this house was suggested by a realtor friend of theirs that it was within their budget. And that their close friends bought the appliances and furniture for cheap at auctions. All of it was still good and working fine, it was just that all of it was pre-owned. Melody literally had no words to say quietly or sign for them. She could only hug them for doing this for her. "Now, let's stop standing around here like a couple of statues and let's unload these groceries I bought for you, and unload them into your new refrigerator!" Daniel cheered. Melody loved his enthusiasm and his cheekiness when it came to surprises. He was always able to do that with her birthdays almost EVERY TIME! </p><p>After everything was settled and her parents left. She decided to check out her new bedroom. The bedroom had a nice little balcony that showed the beach, a master bath, and a king's sized bed. All of her things that were in her parents house was in its proper places in the room. Even her recent purchase, which was a Paddle board sports set. It came with everything that she needed to start with her new sport choice. Surf board and everything. She smiled to herself. 'Alright! Time to see if I can actually relax with this stuff.'</p><p>After putting on her black and dark purple form fitting swimsuit, on along with a life vest, she carried her stuff to the water. And after about half hour of failing to stay on top of her board, she was finally able to paddle board. 'This is actually quite nice' she thought to herself. She then decided to paddle her way a little further out in the ocean to get some alone time, seeing as how the neighborhood beach was busy with people. She was enjoying the peace and quiet and just sitting on her board, enjoying the ocean breeze. That was when she started to sing  an old sailor song, "Caroline and her Young Sailor Bold". As she was singing with her quiet voice, she apparently, had attracted a small audience. A young looking Eagle Ray was circling around her in a playful way while she sang. 'Awww, how cute!'</p><p>As she was about to reach out and let the ray, it flinched and moved a little further away from her. She didn't know why but she started to sign: 'Oh! Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you! I just wanted to pet you. That's all! I'm sorry if I frightened you!'</p><p>And at least to her, it seemed like magic that the ray seemed to understand her. It came closer to her and she reached out slowly and began to gently pet the ray on his back. He seemed to like it when she did that. 'I wonder where this little guy came from. Where's his mother? Well, as long as he's here I might as well tell him my problems. Not like he's gonna tell anyone. But he seems to understand me somewhat if I'm not just hallucinating that he can understand sign language. Oh well, don't have anything else better to do.' She then signed: 'I know that you can't understand me, but would you mind if I tell you about some things? It's been bothering me not to tell anyone about this without them fretting over me. Do you mind?'</p><p>Laserbeak's POV</p><p>'Do you mind?' 'Did she really just ask me if she can talk to me about some of her problems? Well…. This is new. Usually all I get from humans is either being pet or just being chased away. Well, since I'm here and done with my scouting, I might as well.' I nod my little head in understanding. She seemed a bit surprised at this. Her bright green eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity. And she smiled this cute and bright smile at me. And just like that, she started to sign away about her life and how crazy it has been. She just signed away like she's known me forever and she was talking to an old friend. I really can't believe what I'm experiencing. Nobody has been this way with me except my master. 'But I gotta admit, she was right about one thing, her life is pretty messed up. Almost as much as…' </p><p>It was at that moment that I had one of my devious plans. 'Oh, this is gonna be good~'</p><p>Melody's POV</p><p>I stopped at mid sentence when I noticed my new aquatic friend start to swim away. 'I wonder if he's going to try and find his mother or something.' I then saw him swim towards some jagged looking rock faces. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to paddle my way towards where my new little friend swam to. And what came next, shook me to my core. </p><p>When I peeked around a corner of the edge of the rock face, I saw and heard the little eagle ray chirping and cooing to what appeared to be one of those Mer-people that I've been hearing about from work. Only, this one looked different than the one that I saw on the security camera. This one was dark blue and purple that was designed in intricate ways. And this one had frill-like fins that resembled one of my favorite animals, the sea dragon. Which perplexed me more. 'Are there different types of Mers or something?' And what really caught me off guard was that the little ray was gesturing my way after he was done "chatting" with the Mer.</p><p>'Shoot! I gotta hide!' I tried to paddle away and hide, but the moment I turned around, something wrapped around my ankle and yanked me off the paddle board. I gave off a silent yelp of protest. I was being dragged by my leg by the little ray. I didn't kick him away since I really liked the little guy, plus I didn't want to take the chance on being stung by his tail. Which was carefully wrapped around my ankle.  </p><p>(A/N)</p><p>(Manta rays have poisonous barbs at the end of their tails. The wild ones at least. The captive ones that you normally see and touch at zoos normally have them painlessly removed via surgery. NEVER TOUCH A WILD MANTA RAY IF YOU HAVE NO EXPERIENCE WHATSOEVER WITH THOSE TYPES OF ANIMALS!!! ALWAYS TAKE PRECAUTION EVEN IF YOU'RE EXPERIENCED. IF YOU DON'T, YOU COULD POSSIBLY DIE! THAT'S HOW THE CROCODILE HUNTER DIED. *Says silent prayer for his soul* So please be careful y'all!!!)</p><p>Before I knew it, I was being shoved to the very muscular and colorful chest of the Mer. 'Yelp! This is awkward!' I tried to sign my apologies for disturbing him and such, but all he gave me was a confused look. 'Oh, does he even speak ASL? English in general? Looks like I have to try a different approach…' But before I could do anything to remedy our communication problem, he tilted up my chin and kissed me! To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Then when he separated from me, he began to sign ASL fluently! </p><p>'I apologise for my assistant's behavior. He will be reprimanded for this. Are you okay?'</p><p>I stared at him for a few minutes, dumbfounded. 'Did I miss something?!'</p><p>Soundwave's POV</p><p>After I acquired the human's knowledge of her language and memories using memory link via oral transfer, I started to sign my apologies to her for my assistant's rash behavior. But while I tried to communicate with her, she seemed shocked by something. I was in complete confusion as to what she could be so perplexed by. That was until Laserbeak came up to me and reminded me of one of the human customs of intimacy. And that I just blatantly kissed her and was now "talking" to her as if nothing happened. I mentally face-palmed myself at my absent mindedness. Sometimes I can get so carried away with certain ways at achieving information, that I can often forget society's rules. Both for Mers and human standards.</p><p>'I'm SO SORRY miss! I didn't mean to do that! I mean you're very attractive by my standards, but I didn't mean to…' but before I could continue my babbling, she placed a hand on mine. Mostly, I think just to shut me up. Then she signed: 'You think I'm attractive?'</p><p>I was such a mess. From the moment Laserbeak told me about her and then dragging her to me, I was immediately attracted to her. I never really felt like this before. I'm sure that my frills were turning red by this point. I couldn't form a single coherent sentence without breaking my bow of silence or from tangling my fingers in knots. So I just went with the next best thing. I nodded frantically. Like a dork. *Mentally face-palms self*</p><p>Then she did something that I didn't expect at all from her species. She brought my head down to her level and kissed me! The feeling was exhilarating! I knew right then and there that she was my chosen mate!</p><p>'Dear Primus Neptune help me…'</p><p>Melody's POV</p><p>I couldn't help it! He was acting so cute being such a dense dork! He was being such a sweet gentleman that I couldn't help but just kiss him for being so cute! As soon as I kissed him, I felt this electrifying pull to him. And that's when I knew that he was the one for me. </p><p>After that kiss we spent the whole afternoon "talking" about different things about our lives and what we do for a living and such. I came to discover that he is the TIC of the Mercons. And that after a collapse in one of the mines that they use to collect their main source of food, energon, they all separated and had gotten lost. So now they're searching a discreet way to try and regroup without catching the Merbot's attention. He also mentioned, albeit embarrassingly, to me that we were fated mates. I too was a little embarrassed at that. But in a way, I was happy. Knowing that I had someone by my side and that will love me for who I am. 'Huh, so this is how Sharona and Stella feel. It's nice.'</p><p>I told him about two of his comrades already being in safe hands with my co-workers and how they formed relationships with them as well. He was taken aback at this. Especially with the fact that the SIC actually had someone that was romantically interested in him.</p><p>But I digress. When the sun had set, I told Soundwave that I needed to get home. Fortunately, he said that he'll make camp somewhere nearby my house so that we can be together. He's sweet like that~. I would later tell him if I heard anything from my co-workers about his team member and leader if something went wrong.</p><p>Once I had gotten home and put everything away, it was already nightfall. 'What a day…' I sighed and started my shower and then later on,  got ready for bed. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring….' I wondered to myself as I drifted off to sleep.</p><p>To be continued….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How was it? Good? Bad? Your opinions matter. Can't wait to hear from you guys!</p><p>C ya next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Original Character Profile</p><p>Rose Claira Woods</p><p>Age: 21 years old</p><p>Hair Length and Color: Medium in length and Red in color</p><p>Skin tone: Tan</p><p>Eye color: Green</p><p>Favorite colors: Ruby Red and Midnight Black</p><p>Favorite animal: Fish. Especially Betta Fish.</p><p>Lives: Off the shores of California. She lives around the wooded areas that's close by fishing docks.</p><p>Crush: Knockout</p><p>Personality: Growing up with doctors, nurses, and Marine vets; she's developed a tough but caring personality. She's a real looker when she has time to gussy herself up. But she doesn't let that get in her way when either assisting a patient, whether it be a marine animal or one of the facility members. Or kicking butt when there's a security breach. She's super sweet but can be sassy and a bit snappy when either things don't go her way that she planned it, or when the situation calls for it. But regardless, she's loyal to her comrades and her family. Especially to her cousin Amelia. A fellow assisting doctor/nurse/security guard. (She's also an aspiring artist, but we'll get to that in the next profile.)</p><p>History and the now: Remember how I said that she grew up around doctors and Marine vets? Well, yeah, growing up with all those influences of protecting and healing people made her feel like she had expectations to live up to. Actually, scratch that, she KNEW that she had expectations to live up to. She didn't mind becoming a doctor or a nurse or even going into the service! But unlike her, her family was, in lammus terms, INTENSE and SERIOUS. She was born into a large family that had this expectation of when you're born into the family, you're to do either medical work or go into the service. A very….strict family.</p><p>Fortunately for her, she had nerves of steel and could fight her way out of those ways if she wanted to. Unfortunately, her younger cousin, by one year, wasn't so blessed with those nerves. Sure, she was a tough nut in both physical and mental aspects but in the end of the day, she was always emotionally distraught. She always wanted to do something other than medical or military work. But her family wasn't supportive of her dreams. Thus becoming a target by her older and more crueler cousins. And when Rose saw this, she knew she had to do something. It all came to a head one night when Rose was sticking up for Amelia and her dreams. In the long run, both their parents threw them out to the streets.</p><p>It was a while till they found a place cheap enough for them to buy. It was all to the good graces of their lenient grandpa, who is a retired vet and avid fisherman, that he let them buy off a vacation home that he had by the docks that he had in southern California. The home was in need in desperate cleaning up from all the years of lack of use, but they managed. </p><p>It wasn't till later that they came across an ad on the internet for people needed at a Rescue and Research facility. It said that the owner was in need for some help in the medical and security department. They were early graduates from college and had their degrees in the medical field. And had excellent skills in defense and martial arts. So they figured, "Why not?" and applied for the positions. One long explanation to Sharona about their situation later, they got the jobs and were treated as members of the R and R Center family. And honestly, they couldn't be happier. Especially for Rose. Not only did she get one on one time with Ronda about medical tips and what type of procedures to do on what sort of patient; but she also got to learn more combat training from Melody. And, for the life of her, she didn't even KNOW how such a petite looking woman was able to kick some serious butt. She found it quite amusing when she saw her flip and lock in a tight armhold a nasty looking debtor. But even with her happy life that she had now, she always wanted a boyfriend of sorts to love and comfort her. And she definitely didn't want to admit that her mother was right for trying to get a "hubby" when she turned 18 years old. She just wasn't ready then! I mean, yeah, she had previous boyfriends before back in highschool. But they were either pigheaded egotists or sexist jerks. By her twelfth boyfriend at the end of her highschool years, she had enough "romance" for a while. But now that she had a so-called "steady" job and a nice home that she can call her own, she wanted to try again. As the old saying goes, "There's plenty of FISH in the sea~". (That was a metaphorical pun if you hadn't noticed. XD)</p><p>So, what happens when she meets an injured Mercon medical officer while she sun-baths on her private docks?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So~?<br/>What do you think of her so far? Pretty neat huh?<br/>Anyways, I hope you all enjoy reading this series as much as I enjoy writing it. </p><p>Toodles~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>